Vodka
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Os lábios dela ainda tinham o gosto da bebida, queimavam ao contato com a minha pele. Como vodka descendo pela garganta. - UA


**Silogismo Simples: **_Naruto _pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não sou Masashi Kishimoto. Logo...?

* * *

**Vodka**

Eu acompanhei o caminho do liquido que escapava dos lábios dela. O excesso de vodka do seu gole exagerado escorreu pelo queixo, percorrendo o pescoço fino até se perder em seu colo. Era uma visão bonita. Os lábios da garota estavam vermelhos por causa da bebida, combinando perfeitamente com o tom do seu cabelo e com a cor das suas roupas. Também estavam inchados e úmidos com o liquido alcoólico. Convidativos.

Ela tornou a beber, dessa vez sem desperdiçar nenhuma gota. Era a hora certa de levá-la para a cama. Ela já estava bêbada o suficiente para não recusar o que quer que fosse, mas se continuasse esvaziando o copo daquele jeito eu poderia apostar que em mais três goles estaria desmaiada. Definitivamente a hora certa.

Levantei do meu canto escondido, contornando as mesas enquanto ensaiava as palavras.

Apenas mais alguns passos, provavelmente uns dois bancos de distância da garota, quando alguém segurou meu braço, me detendo. Esperava encontrar só mais um bêbado inconveniente, mas quando me virei foi para encarar os ardentes olhos azuis. Definitivamente eu não estava com paciência para eles agora. Os códigos morais por trás daquele olhar não tinham nada a ver comigo.

- Não faça isso Sasuke. Você sabe que não é certo.

Ele falou como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Como se a intenção que guiava meus passos estivesse plenamente clara. Ou talvez Naruto apenas me conhecesse bem demais. Ele sabia que eu era egoísta e aproveitador. Tudo o que _ele_ não era.

- É sexta à noite. Nós estamos presos nesse congresso chato. Não há nada de mais em se divertir um pouco. – respondi casualmente. – Além do mais, se você gosta tanto da garota devia tê-la salvado antes que ela chegasse ao ponto de estar quase desmaiando de bêbada. Se me dá licença, está no meu caminho para resgatá-la.

Eu disse as últimas palavras com um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que eram cruéis. Pois eu tinha certeza que nada do que Naruto dissesse faria com que a garota o acompanhasse para fora dali. Bêbada ou não, ela não daria ouvidos a ele. Ainda assim ele tinha tentado. E eu vi a forma como ela o rechaçou, sem nem mesmo se dar conta do quanto aquilo o magoava. Provavelmente ela iria se sentir culpada se soubesse.

Quanto a mim, eu sabia que as minhas palavras machucavam, mas não me importava.

Lentamente ele soltou meu braço, deixando-me livre para assediar a garota de que ele gostava.

- Sabe, eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse indo salvá-la. Não seria ruim se fosse assim.

Eu não voltei o olhar para ele, mas apenas dei de ombros, como se aquelas palavras não significassem nada. Não era exatamente como se eu precisasse que ela estivesse bêbada para aceitar minha companhia... Mas precisava disso para não me sentir culpado depois.

Seria mais fácil assim, se ela mal se lembrasse. Pois eu não estava indo salvar ninguém.

Ela só notou minha presença quando eu me sentei no banco ao seu lado. Sakura me encarou por um segundo, as pupilas dilatadas, o negro destacado sobre o contorno verde, mas por fim voltou a atenção à vodka no copo a sua frente. Com um movimento rápido eu me inclinei para frente e afastei o copo antes que ela pudesse alcançá-lo.

- Já chega.

Os olhos dela faiscaram para mim.

- Como se você se importasse...

Ela falou e as palavras soaram mais firmes do que eu esperava com o excesso de bebida. Apenas um tom mais baixo do que o normal. Ela ainda tentou retomar o copo, mas eu não deixei.

- Eu me importo. – as palavras escaparam sem que eu percebesse. Uma resposta impensada, que eu nem mesmo sabia se era mentira ou não.

Dessa vez o brilho que havia por trás do olhar dela era de surpresa e esperança. E a última não tinha razão de ser.

- Uma troca. Você deixa o copo, e eu te levo numa incursão para conhecer o meu quarto. O que acha? – propus com um sorriso.

Esperava que ela estivesse bêbada o suficiente para, pelo menos, ignorar a cantada barata.

- Que eu saiba todos os quartos de hotel são iguais.

Mas apesar da resposta ela deu as costas ao balcão do bar e tentou se levantar. Eu a amparei antes que caísse, mas ainda assim o resto dos seus passos para fora dali foram mais estáveis do que eu poderia prever.

O elevador estava convenientemente vazio e eu apertei o número do andar do meu quarto, um andar acima de onde ela estava hospedada. Com o canto dos olhos vi Sakura franzir o cenho para os números que brilhavam.

- Vai mesmo me levar para o seu quarto?

Estranhamente as faces dela tornarem-se ainda mais vermelhas por baixo do corado da bebida.

- O que você esperava? – assim que as palavras escaparam percebi que definitivamente não era a coisa certa a dizer. Soou rude demais, nem um pouco adequado.

- Que você estivesse sendo cavalheiro, me tirando do bar ainda com um pouco de dignidade depois de eu ter bebido demais.

Esperava que eu estivesse indo _salvá-la_.

Como se as palavras tivessem exigido esforço demais, Sakura encostou-se na parede do elevador e fechou os olhos. Talvez ela estivesse mais perto de desmaiar do que eu tinha imaginado...

- Décimo primeiro andar, certo? - disse num tom leve, com um vestígio de sorriso. Era o andar dela.

Os olhos verdes tornaram a abrir e eu pude capturar certo desespero em sua expressão. Não importava que fosse apenas um momento, não importava quanta dor ela iria sentir depois. Ela ainda queria isso, mesmo que fosse _apenas_ isso, desesperadamente. Uma lembrança.

Sakura corou novamente ao dar de ombros, fazendo com que o gesto não fosse tão casual como o pretendido.

- Todos os quartos de hotel são iguais.

Eu não precisava de mais do que isso, e me aproximei lentamente, aspirando o cheiro de bebida que se desprendia dos cabelos róseos; meus lábios prestes a tocar os dela...

- Eu amo você, Sasuke.

O tom foi doce, suave e tímido. E fez meu sangue congelar nas veias, parando os meus movimentos. Eu ouvi minha própria voz soar, mas não tinha consciência de ter formulado as palavras.

- Eu sei.

Era verdade, eu sempre soubera. E isso não tinha me impedido de levá-la até ali.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ou que ela esboçasse alguma reação, a porta do elevador se abriu.

O corredor não estava deserto. Um garoto, provavelmente um calouro, também preso naquele evento universitário enfadonho e sem talento para torná-lo interessante, estava parado esperando o elevador.

Eu o ignorei, e sem nenhuma palavra guiei Sakura até o meu quarto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Os lábios dela ainda tinham o gosto de vodka. Queimavam ao contato com a minha pele.

Eu entrelacei os dedos em seu cabelo, colando ainda mais seu rosto junto ao meu. Com passos tão trôpegos quando os dela eu alcancei a cama. Sakura não resistiu quando eu a deitei sobre as cobertas macias. Meus lábios desprenderam-se dos dela por um instante e eu me afastei alguns centímetros para fitar os olhos verdes. Eles pareciam brasa. Sakura estava ainda mais vermelha do que antes e seus lábios continuavam inchados, mas agora era pelo beijo.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke. – dessa vez sua voz falhou, e havia certo matiz de desespero.

Minha mão encontrou a barra da blusa que ela usava e eu puxei o tecido para cima, revelando a pele.

- Eu sei.

Timidamente os braços dela contornaram minhas costas, a principio deslizando em movimentos ternos. Mas quando minha boca passou a se concentrar na pele alva de seu pescoço, mordendo, sugando a pele, os braços tornaram-se mais firmes, aproximando ainda mais nossos corpos. E de repente não existia nenhuma parte minha que não estivesse tocando a pele dela.

E o toque era ardente. Queimava como vodka descendo pela garganta.

Eu podia sentir a respiração de Sakura em meus ouvidos, o arfar suave e o hálito quente que era inebriante. Tinha o cheiro doce da bebida.

Em poucos minutos todas as peças de roupa estavam perdidas entre os lençóis. Os braços dela me enlaçavam com ternura e desespero. Eu podia sentir o amor em seus toques... Só isso. Não existia mais qualquer esperança.

Mas não havia espaço para esses pensamentos. Sentimentos não importavam agora, tudo o que importava era o desejo e as sensações.

Meus lábios procuraram os dela, perdendo-se no gosto de vodka, abafando qualquer gemido...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Sakura estava encolhida na beirada da cama, enroscada em si mesma como uma bola, tão distante de mim quanto a extensão do colchão permitia. Sua respiração estava calma e ritmada, claramente ela ainda estava dormindo.

Novamente era a hora certa. Seria simples, fácil. Era o que eu planejara desde o inicio, e o que Sakura sabia que iria acontecer. Eu apenas a deixaria ali, calmamente adormecida, e sumiria por tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse se recompor. E então da próxima vez que nos esbarrássemos nos corredores da faculdade eu a cumprimentaria com gentileza, e ela desviaria o olhar. Eram essas as regras.

Não deveria ser tão difícil apenas me levantar, mas palavras dela giravam em minha mente como um eco: _Eu amo você. Eu amo você. Eu amo você. _Queria saber em que ponto eu também tinha ficado embriagado.

Os cabelos rosa estavam caídos sobre o seu rosto. Eu notei que ela tinha o cenho franzido e a expressão tensa, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Bom, isso era tão esperado quanto uma dor de cabeça quando ela acordasse. Ainda assim meu movimento foi tão natural que eu não percebi o que estava fazendo até que minha mão tocou a face dela num carinho suave.

Sakura parecia frágil e perdida daquele jeito, encolhida sob as cobertas; mas de repente eu percebi que não era ela quem precisava ser salva. Meus dedos traçaram o contorno de seus lábios... Lábios com gosto de vodka.

Dentre tudo, eu não havia levado em conta o quanto bebidas alcoólicas eram viciantes.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Fazia muito tempo que eu não postava nada! Espero que tenham gostado...!_

_Reviews?_


End file.
